Mass Noir
by Marioninja1
Summary: Shepard, living in cold, rainy Omega, receives a proposition from Miranda. Alternate universe. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

The city is dark and gray, with blistering cold winds and equally cold rain falling the only constant besides the high death rates. Everybody knew the leader of the underworld, and everyone knew her rule. Aria wasn't to be trifled with, especially not if you loved your life. Omega wasn't a place any race would like to find themselves in. So why, most would ask, does Shepard live here? Nobody would ask that, actually; he's dead.

Or was supposed to be. After a drive-by shooting by a gang calling themselves The Collectors, he was pronounced dead-on-site. His body wasn't found, however, as one of the Shadow Brokers supposedly pulled him from the site to give to the mob boss. That wasn't the case, however; Shepard limped away, bleeding to death, and ended up in front of a homeless shelter. Shepard then went to Omega, to try and find out more about the gang that had allegedly killed him.

Shepard sat on his desk, looking through papers, when a knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. Not caring who it was, Shepard unceremoniously said "Go away!" Another knock, but harder. Apparently they didn't get the message. "I'm busy!" Shepard said when, suddenly, the door flung open and a pale woman walked in.

"Hello Shepard," she said. "I have a proposition for you."

"Do ya'?" Shepard asked, scratching his chin. He sat forward, making no movements to grab his firearm, and put down his file. Then, he sat back, put his feet up on his desk, and said "Let's hear it."

The woman sat down at the desk, taking a pencil from on the desk to push Shepard's feet off of the desk. Shepard put them back on the desk, and the woman gave up on her attempts to keep Shepard from sitting as he wished. "I'm Miranda Lawson. I work for Cerberus."

Shepard nodded. The Cerberus was a respected gang, led by the mysterious Illusive Man. Shepard didn't know much about them, and didn't truly want to know; his interests were elsewhere in the seedy underbelly of society, and his time was too few to, quite frankly, give a damn about any other gang.

"We want you to help us defeat the Collectors." Miranda said.

"Y'see, that's a problem." Shepard said. "You said you had a proposition for me. A proposition is defined as 'the act of offering or suggesting something to be considered, accepted, adopted, or done,' and, usually, that means I get something in return."

"Ah, your photographic memory. Good to see nearly dying hasn't changed anything about you." Miranda said, not deferred by Shepard's odd way of asking a rather simple question; 'what do I get?'

"Me too, doll." Shepard said. "Continuing on with my previous sentence, 'proposition' also means I can say no."

"I'm afraid you can't say no to this proposition, Shepard." Miranda said. "If you do, I'll kill you."

"That old saw?" Shepard asked, his smile suggesting that this was a game, and Miranda wouldn't shoot him dead just as quick as she would blink. "Gotta do better than that. I'm already dead. What else ya' got for me?"

On Miranda's face a small, plastic smile appeared. She lifted a briefcase on the table, a black, leather rectangle, and unlocked it. She would've slid it to Shepard, had he not put his foot on it.

"Lemme guess," Shepard said. "It's got so-and-so cash, and I get it all, no-strings, long as I work for you. That ain't gonna happen, Ms. Lawson. I don't want money."

Miranda was surprised. Surely, if Shepard was a reasonable man, he would want money?

"Next." Shepard said, and Miranda frowned. The Illusive Man told her to use this as a last-resort; it was an important piece of data that only Cerberus had. It was a sure-fire way to get Shepard to join the cause.

"We have information on the Shadow Broker." Miranda said. Still, Shepard's face didn't change. Then, he used his heel to pull the briefcase to his side of the desk. He put the briefcase on the lap of his tan casual pants, and opened it. He lifted up some of the paper bills, flicking through it.

"Low," Shepard said. "Fake money."

Miranda was surprised. Why would Cerberus give her a briefcase full of fake money to give to Shepard?

Shepard closed the briefcase, stood, and handed the briefcase to Miranda. Miranda was certain that Shepard wouldn't join her cause when he walked over to the coat and hat rack, putting a tan casual suit jacket on and a tan fedora on.

"I choose option C, Ms. Lawson." Shepard said. "All of the above. I expect the real money and the information soon. If not, I fear my limited time with Cerberus will become even more limited."

Miranda nodded.

"So," Shepard said, "did Cerberus tell you anything about me?"

"You have Italian heritage, you were threatened several times for your tendency to talk back to your commanding officers in the Alliance-" Miranda was cut off by Shepard waving his hand.

"Everyone and their grandmother knows that, Ms. Lawson." Shepard said. "Did they ever tell you why I care about the Shadow Broker?"

"No." Miranda said.

"Hm." Shepard put a cigarette between his lips, and began to reach for a lighter when Miranda plucked the cigarette from his mouth and tossed it into the wastebasket by Shepard desk.

"Smoking gives you cancer," Miranda said. "Haven't you read the papers?"

"I only smoke when I'm about to go on a very dangerous chapter of my life, Ms. Lawson." Shepard said, then "I would open the door, but it's still open from where you so kindly broke in."

Miranda walked out the door, with Shepard following, slowing only to close the door. They walked out onto the cold street, not a word said. Miranda wondered why Shepard cared so much about the Shadow Broker, while Shepard thought of a woman he longed to meet once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda stopped the car, her revolver still focused on Shepard.

"You don't have to point a gun at me, sweetie." Shepard said as a man got into the back of the car.

"Stop calling me 'sweetie,' 'dollface,' and every other name you can think of." Miranda said.

"We're not going to get Shepard's help by shoving a gun at him." The man in the back agreed.

Shepard turned to look at him and said "Thank you, Mister...?"

"Taylor. Just call me Jacob."

"Jacob. I assume you know what we're going to do."

"I do."

"Good," Shepard said. "That makes one of us."

The squad drove across town, stopping at a bar.

"Ah, booze. Can't do an important mission without it, eh?" Shepard said.

Miranda's eyes narrowed. "This is a human-only bar, and-"

"I disapprove of human-alien segregation, just for the record." Shepard said, cutting Miranda off.

"We know. Your actions two years ago proved that." Miranda said.

"Hm. Seems you know that I also disapprove of fraternization rules." Shepard said. Miranda gestured for him to get out of the car, and Shepard did as she said. "So, why are we here? It looks rather...deserted."

"It is." Jacob said. "The Collectors took everyone away."

"And we don't know why, or I, one of the best detectives alive, wouldn't be here." Shepard said, pulling brown leather gloves on. He opened the door carefully, then looked around. "Hm. No signs of struggle, and no bodies. The Collectors must be smooth-talkers."

"This isn't anything to joke about." Miranda said.

"Disapprove all you want, _you_ came to _me_." Shepard said, walking behind the bar and reading the labels. He took a whiskey bottle out, a cup, and ice. Then, he made himself a drink, leaning on the table while talking about a film he had seen. Miranda disapproved, though Jacob began conversing, both having seen the movie.

Once Shepard had finished his drink, Miranda was about to yell at him when, suddenly, he tossed the glass at a door that lead to one of the many bedrooms for the customers that had to sleep off their drinks, making the opener fall back and shut the door in surprise. Shepard slid over the bar, then threw the door open, kicked the quarian in the stomach, and shut the door. He ducked to the side as bullets hit the door, sending splinters into the bar.

"Use your gun!" Miranda shouted.

"Ah. I forgot a had a firearm on me." Shepard said, then calmly opened the door as the quarians were reloading, hand on his firearm. One quarian, however, noticed him.

"Shepard?" Tali asked. "You were dead!"

"Well, there goes my secret." Shepard shrugged, walking in. "You know that you shouldn't be in here? Human-only bar."

"The humans left, so we took over." A quarian said. Shepard had a feeling that he would get those who followed him killed, but didn't mention it. Better to let those stupid enough to follow him die by their own choice. That, and they wouldn't believe anything Shepard said; he smelled of whiskey and kicked one of their team in the gut.

"Fair enough." Shepard said as the quarians once again pointed guns at him.

"This can't be Shepard! He's dead!" The stupid quarian said.

"Is Tali your leader?" Shepard asked.

"Yes." The quarian said. "My name is Prazza."

"I'll put it on your tombstone. Anyways," Shepard said quickly, "Tali, since you lead Prazza, I take it that geth data I gave you helped."

"It did." Tali said. "Weapons down, this is definitely Shepard."

Shepard looked Prazza over and noted the print of his shoe on the quarian's stomach. He had to stifle a laugh as Miranda and Jacob walked into the room.

"Cerberus? You work for gangs now, Shepard?" Tali asked.

"They presented their case in a very convincing, not to mention interesting, way." Shepard said.

"Could you stop acting so much like Shepard and talk like a normal person?" Tali asked.

"I either work for them or I get shot and, most likely, tossed into a ditch." Shepard said.

"Shepard, that's not-" Miranda began.

"Yes, it is." Jacob said. "Lying and threatening Shepard isn't going to get us his help."

"It's worked so far." Miranda disagreed.

"But," Shepard said, "your back is going to be turned one time or another. It's better to have someone watch your back than have someone watch to see when they can put a knife in your back."

"You haven't changed much have you, Shepard?" Tali asked.

"Not at all," Shepard said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to make another! I've got a lot of stories, so my time's usually taken up. Don't worry, though; I'll make time for this series (eventually.) -MN1**

Quarian blood drained from still-warm corpses as a giant machine looked over the alley, its combustion engine on its back coughing up thick, black smoke. Its red eye stopped on a single item poking over a crate, and it fired, hitting whatever stuck over the crate.

Behind the crate, Shepard frowned. "Why did it hit my hat? This never happened when I was in the Alliance."

"We'll have bigger problems if we don't stop this machine." Miranda said.

"Like looking like Swiss cheese," Jacob said.

Shepard had managed to get them pinned down after agreeing to work with Tali. He had led them down the alley, saying it might have something important, only for Prazza to show in the alley and cuss Shepard out. Shepard hadn't said anything, but, when the giant machine had shown up, Shepard tried pulling Prazza behind cover. The effort had nearly gotten Shepard killed.

"I still don't understand why you risked your life for a Quarian." Miranda said.

"Quarians get bad raps." Shepard said, checking his firearm, then peeking over the cover. "Tali is a wonderful girl, no matter what species she belongs to."

"You were more important than Prazza. You shouldn't have tried to save him." Miranda said, looking at the bleeding wound on Shepard's forearm. Shepard hadn't complained, but it had to be hurting. "He wasn't worth it."

"Everyone's worth it, dear." Shepard said, then jumped out from behind the cover and shot a rain gutter. It burst, and water fell directly onto the machine's engine. The machine collapsed, the light fading from its eyes, and Shepard reloaded his revolver.

"It took you a long time to work that out, being a genius and all." Jacob said.

"I planned that gutter attack about fifteen minutes ago, Jacob." Shepard said, putting his weapon up. "I needed to talk, and no one ever wants to stop and talk. Even in the Alliance, no one would want to talk, even though I was Commander."

"You were saving a city from a nuclear bombing, Shepard." Miranda said. "Of course no one would want to talk."

"When in dangerous situations, talking is perfectly acceptable." Shepard said.

"How did you ever save anyone? You act like an idiot, not like a hero." Miranda asked.

Shepard walked to the machine, still laying down, and put his foot on its head. To Miranda and Jacob's shock, its eye lit up a moment before Shepard shot it in the neck, making the light fade and its body to slump once more.

"Come on," Shepard said. "We have to get Veetor."

"We still don't know where he is, Shepard. You were too busy telling me your opinions." Miranda said, obviously angry with Shepard.

"I know where he is, though. Have for a while." Shepard said.

"Why didn't you go to him, then?" Miranda asked, getting angrier and angrier at the Commander. How did any of his old crew not kill him yet? Shepard just got under Miranda's skin a way no one else did.

"Because, we had other things to do." Shepard said, opening the bar door for Miranda. After receiving a glare that was colder than ice, Shepard walked in, immediately going behind the bar and opening the 'Employees Only' door, revealing a staircase.

"The basement?" Jacob asked.

"No," Shepard said. "The bomb shelter in the basement."

Shepard walked down the stairs, humming a popular song, and stopped at the bomb shelter door to knock. Then, to himself, "He can't hear me. He's in a bomb shelter." Shepard opened the door, seeing Veetor looking intently at a television. "Honey, I'm home." Shepard said.

"They cannot get me, they cannot get me..." Veetor murmured.

"I'll understand if the roast is burned. You never were a good cook," Shepard said, though he looked serious.

"This isn't the time to make stupid jokes." Miranda said, walking into the bomb shelter while Jacob stood outside.

"You're right. It's the time to be alone." Shepard said. Suddenly, he pushed Miranda out and slammed the door. The giant lock was slid shut before Miranda realized what was happening.

"Damn it, Shepard!" Miranda shouted, punching the wall. She drew her gun, then fired. Of course, it ricocheted, barely missing her shoulder.

"I wouldn't advise that." Shepard said through the intercom mounted beside the door. "It won't hurt me."

"Get out here, Shepard!" Miranda shouted.

"Frankly, no. I don't trust either of you. Well, I trust Jacob, but compared to other people I know it's still not that mu-" Shepard was cut off by Miranda.

"Why did you lock the door?" Jacob asked.

"For Veetor's safety. Miranda might've knocked me out, then had both of us taken to the car. Then, she would've dropped Veetor off before I regained consciousness." Shepard said.

Miranda frowned. That was exactly what she planned.

"When Tali finally realizes she can't save the Quarians she's trying to help and comes in here, I'll come out. If she's hurt, I'll kill Veetor and then myself." Shepard said.

"You're bluffing." Miranda said.

"Do you want to test it?" Shepard asked.

Then, the intercom shut off, leaving Miranda visibly shocked. Was that Shepard when serious?


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard guided Veetor towards Tali.

"What happened in there, Shepard?" Tali asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Isn't that my stance?" Shepard asked, then gestured towards Veetor. "I got him back. Your welcome. I also got the data on his omni-tool. You're welcome," Shepard glanced at Miranda. His eyes stopped on the gun pointed towards him. "I would advise, darling, that you put that gun up. Somebody- mainly me- might get hurt."

Miranda was about to fire when the phone began to ring.

"I believe," Shepard said. "That's for me."

"Just like old times." Tali laughed. "I have to go, Shepard."

"You mean you aren't joining my merry band of lunatics?" Shepard asked, leaning against the cold cement wall, next to the phone. "I don't blame you. Good luck on whatever you're doing." Shepard picked up the phone and asked "Hello?"

"That was risky, Shepard." A voice said. Shepard heard the man exhale before he spoke. "You might not know me, but you know of me. I'm The Illusive Man to most."

"Nicknames, eh?" Shepard said. "What are you gonna do? To the point, though. I know you brought me to this bar so I could see how serious this is."

"And?" The Illusive Man asked.

"I'm in. But I lead. A house divided can't stand." Shepard said. "Yes, I'm going to do stupid things. Yes, I'm going to argue. And yes, I'm going to save us all."

"Good. I'll give you the data you want soon. Not to mention the money." The Illusive Man said.

"How soon is 'soon?'" Shepard asked.

"As soon as I want." The Illusive Man said, inhaling. "Good luck Shepard."

"I've never been good at this 'luck' stuff. I just can't get some." Shepard said, then hung the phone up. He turned to Miranda and Jacob and said "Yes, that was The Illusive Man, and yeah, I'm your leader. Now, put that gun up. I really do hate misfires."

Once they left the bar, Miranda got behind the wheel once more, but forced Shepard to sit in the back while Shepard sat in the back. Shepard didn't mind; he laid down in the back seat and fell asleep. Miranda didn't truly believe that Shepard would fall asleep, but, eventually, heard his snores.

"My God. This man is who we depend upon." Miranda said. "We're going to die."

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you should judge him," Jacob said. "He saved our asses back there with that machine."

"He got us into that situation." Miranda reminded Jacob.

"Because he needed to talk to you and didn't want you running off." Jacob said. "Shepard may not be perfect, but he's who we depend on."

Miranda frowned, furious, but didn't speak. Eventually, the car stopped and a redheaded woman walked to the car, a smile on her face. She wore a light-green sundress that revealed her pale arms.

"Kelly." Miranda said as Jacob nodded.

"Hey Miranda," Kelly said. Kelly was the owner of the small hotel they'd be staying at. It didn't look suspicious, which was why they chose it. "Hey, Jacob. Who's that in the back?"

"Shepard, wake up." Miranda said sternly. Shepard sat up quickly, hitting his head on the top of the car.

"Ow." Shepard said, rubbing his black hair, and noticed Kelly. "Why, hello, miss. I'm Shepard."

"Shepard? Didn't you die?" Kelly asked. She had been told that they were trying to find Shepard, of course, but didn't believe it.

"I got better," Shepard said, getting out of the car. "So... We're staying here?"

Kelly nodded, walking to Shepard's side. "Yeah. It's a whole hotel chain, so we can move to another one in whatever city you need to go to."

"That's good. I had to stay on that cramped bus chasing Saren." Shepard said. "The Normandy got exploded, though, didn't it?"

"I believe so. A few days after you died it was bombed." Kelly said. "A few of the crew were on it. We have someone from the old crew, though."

"Who?" Shepard asked, hoping it to be a certain crew member.

"Joker." Kelly said, and Shepard frowned.

"Hm." Shepard said, walking to the door. He opened it for Kelly, saying "After you" and causing the redhead to blush.

"Skirt-chaser." Miranda said.

"There's enough of me to go around, sweetheart, don't worry." Shepard said. Miranda glared at him while walking into the hotel, Jacob following. Finally, Shepard walked in, and was surprised by the hotel. "This is classier than the last joint I was in." Shepard said, sitting down in one of the lobby's chairs.

"We may look bad on the outside, but we're good on the inside." Kelly said.

"That works for both Cerberus and the hotel." Jacob said.

"If you say so," Shepard said, putting his feet up on a coffee table.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard walked into his room, nodding appreciatively. He walked over to a record player, quickly finding a record. "How'd you know the music I like, sweet-thing?"

"I don't. Everything here was provided by the Illusive Man." Miranda said. "I hope this helps prove he isn't as bad as you make him out to be."

"Just 'cause the Illusive Man bought me an _Ernie Ford_ record doesn't mean he's a good man." Shepard said, hitting the play button. The mentioned record played as Shepard walked over to a leather arm chair. "It does mean that he knows more about me than I like."

"How much about you would you like the Illusive Man to know?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing but what's in the papers," Shepard said.

"If he knew only what was in the papers he'd think you were still dead." Miranda said as Shepard sat down.

"Bingo." Shepard said. "Who says pretty women can't have a mind?"

"Sexists."

"... Anyways, you ain't here to make me put my foot in my mouth. What's our next move?"

"There are two recruits the Illusive Man judged useful in our mission." Miranda said. "What song is this?"

"Sixteen tons," Shepard said. "It's appropriate for my life right about now."

"How?"

"If I do this, I expect the Illusive Man to say I owe him something else. Then, after that, say I still owe him. Just like the mining companies."

"That sounds personal." Miranda said.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You're not gonna find out either way." Shepard shrugged nonchalantly. "Who are the two guys we're trying to find?"

"Mordin Solus and Archangel." Miranda said. "We'll have to visit Aria to find them. I've made a schedule, and we'll have to leave tomorrow."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "The Illusive Man can find me, a dead man, but can't find Mordin or Archangel? And a schedule? That isn't how I work, doll."

"I told you, don't call me any pet names." Miranda said.

"I'll make a deal, then." Shepard said. "Let me, you know, actually _lead_, and I'll quit all that 'dollface' stuff." Shepard said.

"Alright." Miranda said hesitantly.

"Good. Now, go to your bed. I need some sleep." Shepard said, standing and walking over to a crystal decanter filled with whiskey. He put two cubes of ice in a cup, and poured whiskey in it.

"You'd better not get drunk." Miranda said. "I won't have a leader with a hangover."

"You assume I can get hangovers." Shepard said, sipping his drink. "Good night, Ms. Lawson."

"Good night, Shepard." Miranda said, and left. Shepard sat in the leather chair, still listening to the music, and slowly drained his drink over an hour. When asleep, his dreams were not calmed by the alcohol, like he often hoped.

_The boats came to the shore with a crash. The sky was as gray as the sand and the ocean. Shepard, a young man, nearly threw up. Many of the other platoon members had thrown up. Then, the front of the ship opened._

_ "Go! Go! Go!" Someone shouted. Shepard did, and, while running, saw hundreds of other soldiers being shot down._

_ "Damn it!" A man beside Shepard said. He looked at Shepard, then said "Who are you?"_

_ "S-Shepard." Shepard said._

_ "Sending young men like you to Torfan? What the hell are the Alliance thinking?" The soldier asked, then "We have to get out of here alive. The batarians are making us Swiss cheese!"_

_ "What do we do?" Shepard asked._

_ The soldier thought. "Try working your way around."_

_ "'Your' way around?" Shepard asked._

_ "I'll cover you, kid. Go!" The man said. Shepard ran, seeing a hole in the batarian's defenses. Several batarians pointed guns at him, only to be shot down by the older man. Shepard, eventually, got out of danger, behind the batarian at the machine gun._

_ "Any problems?" The batarian asked._

_ Shepard, not ready to kill, hesitated, unable to aim accurately do to his hands shaking so much. The batarian turned, asking "Any problems?" before stopping, shocked on Shepard. He nearly drew a pistol, but Shepard accidentally twitched, shooting the batarian directly in one of his eyes, killing him._

_ Shepard fell to his knees, and, sick to his stomach, vomited._

"Shepard, wake up." Kelly said, shaking Shepard. She was in a sleeping gown, appearing very attractive to anyone who saw her.

"What?" Shepard asked, surprised.

"You were mumbling in your sleep. Are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"Fine," Shepard lied. "Just fine."


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you have any problems we need to know about, Commander?" Jacob asked, concerned about his leader. Miranda was concerned as well, but not because she liked Shepard; it was her duty to keep Shepard going at one-hundred percent.

"I'm alright." Shepard said, though he looked several years older. He sat back and said "We need to stop at a drugstore."

"Why?" Miranda asked, not sounding very pleased.

"I'm out of my pills." Shepard said vaguely.

"You're on medication? Why wasn't I aware of this?" Miranda asked.

"I have to have some secrets," Shepard said with his usual nonchalant attitude. Miranda pulled over, then looked in the rearview mirror at Shepard.

"Five minutes." Miranda said.

"How long I'll take or how long I have until you leave me behind?" Shepard asked, then "I guess we'll see." Shepard got out of the car, walking into the drugstore. He quickly found the pills he needed, pills that were used by insomniacs. It had two effects on Shepard: it kept him from dreaming, and it kept him from feeling fear. They were the only reason he had ever kept going on during his time in the Alliance, though the Council would never admit that the Commander was on medication.

Shepard placed two bottles of the pills on the counter and asked "How much?"

"Five dollars." The asari cashier said, and Shepard frowned.

"That's pretty steep." Shepard said, but still put the money on the counter. Shepard heard the bell ring and turned, expecting to see Miranda, but instead saw a salarian.

"Hello Professor Solus." The cashier said.

"Good day. Have my newspaper?" Mordin asked. Shepard, in his sleep-deprived state, had trouble following what he was saying, but still realized that this was the salarian they were after.

"Professor Solus, I have to talk to you." Shepard said, grabbing his pills and putting them in his breast pocket.

"Human. Thirty years old. Scar on neck. Only had three hours of sleep. Not good." Mordin said. "Know who I am. What do you need?"

Before Shepard could answer, five vorcha walked into the shop, holding guns and bags. Shepard figured they weren't just buying soda and jumped behind a shelf, pulling Mordin with him.

"Stay here. I'll explain after I'm done with these guys." Shepard said. Mordin nodded, and Shepard walked out.

"Give us money!" One of the vorcha shouted at the cashier.

"That ain't a way to talk to a lady," Shepard said. The vorcha all pointed guns at him, but Shepard kept talking. "You'll never get a girl that way."

"Who are you?" The vorcha leader shouted.

"That's not important. What is important, though, is why you're here." Shepard said. "Why are you here, anyways?"

"Collectors give us power! Make us strong!" The vorcha leader shouted.

"Could ya' tone it down a bit?" Shepard asked. Then, suddenly, drew his revolver and killed all five in the blink of an eye. When the last fell he shrugged while reloading. "Guess those Wild West films do have it right."

"Know who you are!" Mordin said. "Commander Shepard. Supposed to be dead."

"Bingo." Shepard said. "I need you for a mission. It's dangerous, but I don't have a choice."

"Hm. I'll join." Mordin said.

"Just like that? Huh. Follow me to the car." Shepard said, walking out of the store. He quickly got into the passenger seat, while Mordin sat in the back with Jacob.

"Who is this?" Miranda asked.

"Professor Mordin Solus." Shepard said. "Why didn't you come into the store when five robbers walked in?"

"She figured you could handle it." Jacob said.

"Meaning she thought I'd get hurt." Shepard said, taking one of the bottles of pills out of his pocket. "How long 'til we get to where we're going?"

"An hour or so," Miranda said.

"Would not take those pills. Side effects are lowered blood pressure, heart problems, and affects on brain chemical reactions." Mordin said, but Shepard had already taken a pill.

"Wake me when we get there." Shepard said.

"Wait, Commander, you haven't told us why you need pills." Jacob said.

"And I won't tell you." Shepard said, then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Loud big band music played, with a man in a suit singing about the love of his life. The stage was the brightest location in the club, the dance floor almost too dark to see who you were with. Shepard had been left with Miranda while Jacob took Mordin to one of the Cerberus-run hotels.

"Aria spends all of her time in one of the boxes." Miranda said, looking at the theater boxes. The room was modern, but had a slight opera influence to it; the theater boxes the clearest example. The stadium seats for when the visitors got tired (or desired a lap dance) was a less-clear one. "They're for looks, but she had one specially made so it acts as a bulletproof seat for her. It's-"

"The fifth one," Shepard interrupted.

Miranda was silent for a moment, then said "How did you know?"

"I saw the Phantom of the Opera as a child." Shepard said, and stood. Miranda stopped him, however, grabbing the cuff of his suit.

"You can't just go up there! They'll shoot you!" Miranda said.

"If they shoot me, make sure to get my body and see if I truly died. And, if I do die, get me a nice Catholic burial." Shepard said.

"You're Catholic?" Miranda asked.

"No," Shepard said, walking up the stairs. "Ma was."

Shepard quickly found an "Employees Only" entrance and, remembering a similar mission when he was chasing Saren, went through it. He walked along a narrow, gray hallway, when a turian in armor turned a corner and saw him. He drew his pistol, then pointed it at Shepard.

"The sign said Employees Only!" The turian said.

Shepard lunged forward, hitting the turian in the neck. The turian coughed, unable to breath, and Shepard grabbed his pistol and hit him over the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him unconscious.

"It did. I chose not to obey." Shepard said, stepping over the turian and continuing on the path. Eventually, he arrived at the door, and opened it slowly. Aria had a batarian and another turian with her, both holding assault rifles. Shepard grabbed the turian's head fringe and the side of the batarian's head and smashed the two together, knocking both of them out.

"What the hell?" Aria cursed, turning around when she heard the crack of the two heads connecting. Aria wore a black suit with thin white pinstripes, a black skirt with thin white pinstripes, as well as a black fedora. "Commander Shepard?"

"The one and only. I know, 'you're supposed to be dead.' I've heard it too often as of late." Shepard said. Aria began glowing with biotic energy, but Shepard only held up his hands, palms facing Aria. The universal body language for 'don't splatter me with your biotics.'

"Why are you here?" Aria asked.

"I only want to know about Archangel."

"Then why'd you knock out my men?"

"Why did I knock out gun-toting bodyguards, you ask? That's a hard one."

"Hm. Point taken."

"Where's Archangel?" Shepard asked, looking over Aria.

"Trapped in an old apartment building. The big three mercenary companies in Omega want your boy dead." Aria said. "I doubt he's still breathing."

"You also thought that I was dead." Shepard said.

"Doesn't everyone?" Aria asked.

"Not anymore." Shepard said, turning to leave.

"Tell me," Aria said. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Changing the criminal underworld forever." Shepard said, and left.

Somewhere in a old warehouse, two extremely dangerous criminals were talking about Shepard.

"It appears he isn't dead." The Collector General said, ready for what came next.

"What!" The voice on the other end of the line shouted.

"He somehow survived. He's joined with Cerberus." The Collector General said. "He's going to try and take our gang out."

"General, kill Shepard." The voice said. "If you don't, pray Shepard kills you. It'll be quicker and less painful than what I plan."

"Yes, Harbinger."

"Don't say my name! The phone might be tapped."

In a hotel in the middle of Omega, Jacob cussed.

"How'd they know?" Jacob wondered.

"Common sense. Phones always tapped." Mordin said.

"Not always." Jacob said.

"Mine were. STG realized I knew, though." Mordin said.


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard got out of the car and looked at the slum-turned-warzone where, according to Aria, Archangel was. Then, just a foot to his left, a mercenary fell down, a hole in his head.

"Looks like we're getting a good sniper on our team." Jacob said, looking at the body.

"If we can get him out." Miranda said. "I recommend we walk with the mercenaries, to lower our chances of being shot. I don't know how to get inside the building, however."

"We could knock." Shepard said, looking around the street. He saw a dark alley and guessed that it lead to the back of the apartment building where Archangel was. "Follow me, and stay close."

Shepard heard both Miranda and Jacob say 'Yes, sir!' and ran ahead. Jacob and Miranda followed, even though they had taken a few seconds to realize that Shepard was actually running through a firefight, not slowly making his way through it. Shepard nearly got shot, a bullet hitting his jacket, but wasn't harmed. A mercenary walked out of the alley, opening his mouth to say that it lead to Archangel's apartment, when Shepard suddenly pulled out his pistol and shot him in the neck. Then, he ran into the alley, Miranda and Jacob still behind him.

"Damn it, Shepard!" Miranda said, nearly growling. "We could've died!"

"And walking through that street, with little-to-no cover from Archangel, was a better idea?" Shepard asked, then turned to the door. It was metal, made to keep robbers out. Shepard knocked, then said "Garrus, help a dead man out before he gets killed again!"

A minute later the door opened, a turian wearing a suit standing in the doorway.

"Looking good for a dead man, Shepard." Garrus said, sticking his hand out. Shepard took it and firmly shook it.

"You know how handsome I am." Shepard said, walking in. "This is Miranda, and this is Jacob. They took the time to track me down and force me to work for them."

"Forcing you to do something?" Garrus asked, walking up a flight of stairs. The three followed him. "Not even the Alliance could do that. Have you met any of the old crew?"

"Tali." Shepard said. "She looks different."

"From what you can see." Miranda muttered.

"I wouldn't talk bad about Tali, Miranda. Right?" Garrus asked. "Shepard has a soft spot for her."

"She's like my sister." Shepard said.

"You mean 'like a sister,' unless you had a sister Cerberus doesn't know about." Miranda said. "Of course, you did have a rough childhood. Batarian slavers, in particular."

"I would advise you to be quiet, Ms. Lawson." Shepard said. "My 'rough childhood' taught me that unfortunate things can happen to those who have their backs turned. Not today, not tomorrow, but one time or another."

Miranda felt a chill go down her spine. Shepard didn't sound threatening, but something about him made Miranda's basic instincts feel deep fear. The four stopped at one of the higher floors to look out of a window. It gave them a fantastic view of the field, though it wasn't a good one: a large amount of mercenaries were working their way to the alley. They were taking their time, however, still thinking Archangel was aiming for them.

"Anyways, we need to get out of here so you can help me save the galaxy." Shepard said.

"Again." Garrus said.

"Again." Shepard agreed. "We ran through the battle, as you no doubt saw, and nearly got killed. If they were aiming for us- or, more precisely, you -we wouldn't stand a chance."

"How are we going to get out of here, though." Garrus said.

"These buildings are close together, correct?" Shepard asked.

"So what?" Garrus asked.

"If we can get to the roof, we can jump across." Shepard said. "Then, we can work our way down, get a car, and get out of here."

Garrus was shocked. "That's so simple. Why didn't I think of it?"

"Death comes with wisdom." Shepard shrugged. "We have to hurry, though. Those mercenaries aren't stupid, and after a while they'll realize you aren't shooting anymore. What firearms do you have?"

"A sniper rifle that's out of bullets and a pistol that has one clip left." Garrus said.

"Any explosives?" Shepard asked.

"I never used them. These buildings are old, and I thought they'd fall apart if I used one." Garrus said, offering a grenade to Shepard.

"These buildings were built to last Garrus." Shepard said, taking the grenade and pulling the pin. "They can take it." Shepard threw the grenade out of the window and, a small amount of time later, it exploded. "That will buy us more time." Shepard said, quickly walking to the stairs, "but hurrying is still the best option. They'll be even angrier at us now."

"Of course." Garrus said, quickly following after him.

Once on the roof, Shepard shivered, pulling his jacket closer. The rain was falling heavily, and already the four had been drenched. The freezing cold flew, causing Shepard's black hair to blow backwards.

"This seemed like a better idea a few minutes ago!" Garrus said over the wind.

"I'll go first!" Shepard said, taking two steps backwards. Then, for good measure, he crossed himself, then ran. When he got to the corner of the building he jumped. Shepard landed perfectly on the roof only for the rusted tin ceiling to collapse in, not being as 'built to last' as Shepard believed. The last thing he remembered was seeing the floor coming up quickly. Then, nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Shepard opened his eyes to see that he was covered in dust, brick, and wood from where he had smashed through the roof, then two of the flimsily-made floors. Shepard took a few seconds to appreciate the miracle that he had lived, then pushed a large piece of wood off of himself and stood. He brushed himself off, then looked around, seeing stairs. He didn't have the time to walk to them, though, when he heard an explosion. Shepard whirled around to see through the cracks between boards on the window that the other building had exploded.

"Garrus!" Shepard exclaimed.

"One of them is in here!" A mercenary shouted. Shepard quickly put a hand on his holster only to find that his firearm was gone. Shepard jumped into the shadow, leaned against the wall and pulled a rectangle of wood, putting it in front of him. Three mercenaries walked by, then began searching. Shepard's heart pounded as they looked among the rubble, and Shepard began saying goodbyes in his thoughts. 'Goodbye, Garrus, Jacob, and Miranda. You all died because of me. Goodbye all of my old crew, I'm sorry I left you. Goodbye Liara, I-'

Shepard's thoughts were interrupted when one of the mercenaries slapped the other on the head.

"He's not here." The mercenary said. "Why did I listen to the FNG?"

"What's an FNG?" The rookie asked.

The other two sighed, then walked away, the rookie following. After Shepard could no longer hear their footsteps he moved the wooden rectangle and quickly walked down the stairs. He planned to hotwire the car, make it back to the hotel, and see how the Illusive Man wanted him to continue. Shepard realized the difficulty in this plan before he saw that all of the mercenaries were now gathered in the middle of the slums, no doubt celebrating their victory. Shepard jumped into the shadows again just as the rookie from before walked into the building from the back door.

"Jackasses." He said, kicking dirt on the wooden floor. "I _know_ I heard him!"

Shepard's hand bumped into a piece of wood, one of the missing steps in the staircase above Shepard. Shepard picked it up, then realized how to safely escape.

"Maybe I shouldn't be here, just in case he is in here." The rookie said.

Shepard jumped out from the shadows, cracking the step over the rookie's head. The wood broke in two, but the rookie was knocked unconscious, just as Shepard wanted.

"If you'd have thought of that faster you wouldn't have had a concussion." Shepard said, quickly taking the mercenary's armband and pulling it on his suit sleeve. The soldiers all wore suits with armbands, so that they could take the armband off and blend in with crowds of citizens. Shepard was about to walk off when he snapped his fingers and took the rookie's hat and pulled it on his, then pulled it forward to hide his face. Finally, Shepard took the rookie's pistol and put it in his holster, then walked out the back door, hoping to avoid any other mercenaries.

Maybe luck was a lady, but that lady wasn't on Shepard's side of the table. Two mercenaries walked up to Shepard, thinking that he was the rookie.

"Hey, rookie, where are you going?" The leader asked.

Shepard shrugged.

"Don't you want to meet that girl we told you about?" The second-in-command asked.

Shepard shook his head.

"Suit yourself." The leader said, then "Weren't you shorter?"

Shepard shook his head.

"Huh." The leader said, and walked off, with the second-in-command following.

'That worked?' Shepard thought. A second later he head the leader scream, and Shepard felt like an idiot. He'd forgotten to hide the rookie's unconscious body, and the two had nearly fell over it. Shepard ran, not looking back as bullets whizzed by his head. Shepard got to the street and, seeing a trail of blue turian blood, smiled. 'Of course Garrus would survive an explosion.' Shepard said, then turned his attention to the rapidly-growing crowd of mercenaries who were following him. Thinking quickly, Shepard ran to a car that had a large amount of ammunition in the back, no doubt owned by the mercenaries. Shepard quickly grabbed a grenade, pulled the pin, held it for a second, and threw it at one of the largest buildings.

Shepard's timing was perfect, the grenade exploding as soon as it hit the building. It toppled over, crushing several mercenaries and leaving the rest coughing and rubbing their eyes. Shepard slammed the trunk of the car shut and quickly got into the driver's seat. He ripped into the wiring, quickly starting the car and slamming the gas pedal down. Shepard believed that he was safe, sitting back and slowing down ever so slightly, when suddenly a bullet smashed through the back windshield, hitting the front windshield and sending spider web-like cracks along the glass.

"Damn it!" Shepard shouted, hitting the pedal to the floor of the car. A two mercenaries in a black sports car with no hood were driving after Shepard, the passenger standing and aiming over the windshield. He shot five other bullets, with only one making contact with Shepard's car. Even then it only hit the trunk. Shepard frowned, realizing he couldn't shoot back; if he did, he risked swerving, and even swerving slightly at their speed would send the car onto the sidewalk. Braking suddenly would too, Shepard knew. He also knew that they were coming to the heavily-populated area of Omega, and that it would be full of the morning traffic.

Shepard realized that he had been unconscious for longer than he had though, as it was now seven in the morning. Shepard looked in the rearview to see the gunman in the sports car had retrieved a Thompson machine gun and was struggling to load it. Seizing the opportunity, Shepard slowed and quickly shot. Lady luck, it seemed, was now by Shepard's side; the bullet hit the wheel of the chasing car, sending it flying directly over Shepard's car. The car landed upside-down in front of Shepard, the two passengers dead.

Sighing, Shepard reversed the car, then turned onto another road, one that would lead to the hotel. Shepard remembered the large amount of ammunition in the trunk and smiled.

"It looks," Shepard said aloud, his voice one of a tired man that was grateful not only to be alive, but also to know that he was one step closer to his goal, "that the cause now has a lot more resources."

Shepard turned the radio on as he drove to the hotel, whistling to the music.


	10. Chapter 10

As a few of the staff of the hotel Shepard hadn't noticed unloaded the car Shepard was laying in a bed, with Miranda pacing and Doctor Chakwas stitching him up. He hadn't seen Garrus, but didn't ask where he was; he was too busy getting stitched up. Finally, Miranda talked.

"That didn't match up to our expectations," Miranda said. "Maybe you're not the legend we've heard about."

"I could care less what you think about me." Shepard said, though he didn't sound angry; he was just telling the truth. "Where's Garrus? I saw turian blood leading to the car."

"Always the detective." A turian voice said. Garrus walked in, white gauze around his head, and Shepard smiled. "Is it bad?"

"You look like a Quarian with that head scarf." Shepard said, and both Garrus and Shepard laughed.

"Ow. Don't make me laugh." Garrus said. "My face is barely holding up as-is. How'd you survive?"

"I always was a stubborn S.O.B." Shepard said. "And besides, death and I got to know each other a while back. I wanted to pop in and say hi."

"This is serious." Miranda said. "How do you expect any of your crew to be loyal if you can only joke and make us think you're dead?"

"You're patched up," Doctor Chakwas said, "but I doubt it will be for long. Stop being so reckless."

"Yes, ma'am." Shepard nodded, getting a shocked look from Miranda. Once Doctor Chakwas left Miranda voiced her reason for surprise.

"You call her 'ma'am'?" Miranda asked.

"She's earned it." Shepard said, sitting up on the side of his bed. "Garrus, go get Kelly to find you a room. I need to talk to Miranda."

"Yes, sir. I'll be in my room if you need me." Garrus said. Once he left, Shepard looked Miranda in the eye.

"Something's bothering you." Shepard said. "If you need someone to listen, I'm all ears. Despite my mouth I'm good at shutting up and listening."

Miranda was silent for a second. Two. Then, "My sister, Oriana, is in trouble." Miranda went on to explain how her father had tried to make her a "dynasty" and how she had ran away with her sister, Oriana. Then, she explained that he had found out where her sister was and that she wanted to keep him away from her.

"Where is this?" Shepard asked.

"Illium." Miranda said. Shepard nodded, then laid back down in bed.

"Wake me at dawn. We'll eat breakfast, then we'll go to Illium." Shepard said. "Until then, make sure everything's prepared."

"Yes, Shepard." Miranda said, then turned and walked out the door. As soon as she shut the door she allowed herself a small smile. Maybe the Commander wasn't as bad as she made him out to be.

In his bed, Shepard drifted off to sleep, too tired to remember to take his pills. He would regret that, as he immediately began seeing his final day with his crew.

_Four black cars drove down the street in a line. In one, Shepard sat, with Garrus in the front seat and Liara beside him. Shepard was telling a story, smiling, while Liara looked over his face. She had seen the pain the dreams brought him, and not just the dreams the ancient Prothean artifact had brought with its supposed mystic powers; dreams he had gotten overseas, in wars he had been drafted into._

_ Suddenly, the driver, Pressly, shouted "Down!" Several bullets soared through the windshield, killing him and spraying blood over the glass. Garrus quickly pushed his door open, narrowly avoiding a barrage of bullets meant for him. Shepard, completely serious when he realized the reality of the situation, grabbed Liara's hand and pulled her close, then pushed his door open and jumped out with her. A single bullet hit the gas tank, blowing the car up and pushing Shepard, Liara, and Garrus away from the burning wreckage._

_ "Shepard!" Ashley shouted. "Where are you?"_

_ "Here!" Shepard shouted, standing and helping Liara. "Get out of here!"_

_ "But Commander." Liara said, her blue eyes looking into Shepard's._

_ "Go, and make sure to keep Joker safe. I'll catch up," Shepard said, then pecked Liara on the lips. Liara nodded, growing serious, and ran, slightly bent over to avoid bullets. Shepard drew a pistol and looked around. Where were the bullets coming from? Suddenly, Shepard saw a muzzle flash on the ceiling of a taller building. Shepard fired and the gun fell, clattering to the ground. Shepard tried looking, only for a car to drive quickly by, a firearm's muzzle sticking out of the window. The gunman fired, hitting cars, buildings, newsstands, and Shepard. Only one bullet hit him, but it hit his neck, causing blood to spurt out._

_ Shepard fell to the ground, holding his neck and feeling the blood drain through his fingers. Why was the world turning so dark? Shepard felt like giving up, letting death take him. But, Shepard was much too ornery to give up, and stood, stumbling into a street. Shepard had mistaken it for the one the rest of his crew had taken while, in fact, it was a street leading to a homeless shelter. Shepard forced himself on, thinking of how he would laugh at this later with Liara and Garrus and Tali, how Joker would crack wise at his misfortune._

_ Shepard made it to the door, knocking on the door twice. It was too silent, however, and they didn't hear the sound of his knuckles hitting the wood. They did, however, hear him pass out and his body hit the door as it fell. They quickly put him in a bed, stitching up his neck. Due to the dried blood none noticed it was the Savior of the Galaxy, Commander Shepard._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I could give you some excuses, like the holidays, writer's block and a few other things, but instead I'll just give you the next chapter of Mass Noir. -MN1**

When Shepard got into the passenger seat, he expected to see Miranda in the driver's seat. Instead, however, he saw Joker. He didn't act surprised, instead saying "Miranda, you got real ugly real fast. Nice beard, though."

"Into hairy women now, Shep?" Joker asked, fixing his brown newsboy hat. "Kinda weird, considering your history."

Shepard and Joker both smiled as Miranda got into the back seat, beside Garrus.

"What?" Miranda asked, having missed the jokes.

"Nothing." Joker said, holding back his smile. "So, Illium? You always did like Asari, Shepard."

"Are you going to use the brake as often as you used to?" Shepard asked, taking his hat off and putting it in his lap.

"Of course not." Joker said. "Now I use the handbrake."

"Why did we hire you, again?" Shepard wondered.

A two-hour long drive later and they were in Illium. Seeing that the parking was sparse, the squad all got out of the car, leaving Joker to park the car. As the car drove off Shepard put his hat on, asking "That's why we hired him, isn't it?"

"The squad has more important things to do than parking cars." Miranda said.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Shepard changed the subject, turning to Miranda and Garrus.

"A local bar human-alien bar," Miranda said. "We're going to meet one of my contacts."

"Contacts? You've been keeping secrets, haven't you?" Shepard asked.

"You have, too." Miranda said.

"Shepard's always had secrets." Garrus said. "I don't even think he told Liara most of them."

"What makes Liara special?" Miranda asked.

"In Shepard's eyes? Everything." Garrus said. Suddenly, a woman ran by them, missing them by a hair's length. "What was that about?" Garrus wondered while realization dawned on Shepard's face.

"Get her!" Shepard shouted, sounding angrier than any of the crew had ever heard him. He immediately began running after the thief, the crew pausing for a second in disbelief. Then, they began following, but couldn't catch up. The thief must've realized that she was being followed, for she ran into a dark alley. Shepard kept up, however, and even followed her when she ran through a hole in the wall cutting the alley off from another one on the other side. "Stop! Damn it, stop!" Shepard roared, pushing through a crowd to follow the thief. Miranda and Garrus got lost in the Illium crowds, unable to keep up.

Shepard got close enough to her that he jumped forward, desperately grabbing her ankle. She tripped and Shepard quickly crawled forward, pinning her arms down.

"Where is it?" Shepard asked.

"I don't know-" The thief began.

**"Where. Is. It?"** Shepard asked, scaring the thief.

"First pouch on my belt." The thief squeaked. Shepard ripped the pouch open, grabbing his wallet. He opened it and saw the only photo he possessed; the photo of his crew, with Shepard and Liara discreetly holding hands in the front row. Shepard also saw that his money was still there, but didn't truly care that much. Shepard stood, then, as an afterthought, handed the thief fifty credits. "What's this for?" The thief asked.

"Giving me a good work-out." Shepard said, then began walking off, looking for his squad.

The thief, feeling she should give her name, said "I'm Kasumi. Kasumi Goto."

Shepard heard and said "I'm Shepard. Commander Shepard."

Kasumi stood, surprised, and watched Shepard disappear into the crowd. After a few minutes Shepard walked up to his crew, smiling.

"Lost?" He asked.

"How did you find us?" Miranda asked, confused.

"Near-photographic memory. He probably memorized every alley of this city last night." Garrus said. Miranda glared at him for the simple fact that he knew more about the Commander than she did.

"Who was that girl?" Miranda asked.

"Some lady," Shepard said, not wanting to say her name. He didn't know what Cerberus would do for stealing from him, and he didn't want Kasumi hurt. Odds were she needed that money more than Shepard did. "Where's that bar we were going to, again?"

"Follow me," Miranda said, walking ahead. Garrus and Shepard took the opportunity to begin talking in hushed tones, as to keep Miranda from hearing them.

"Are you seriously going to go along with this? You could've ran away." Garrus said.

"I don't run, Garrus. Not when lives are on the line." Shepard said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Lives on the line? Are you talking about me staying behind with Miranda?"

"No; you can handle yourself. But these Collectors, they're real. I'm not going to run away when those bastards are kidnapping humans for God-knows-what." Shepard said, growing louder as he went on. Miranda looked back, hearing Shepard's increasing volume but not catching his words. "Anyways, she's pretty good looking, eh?" Shepard said, pretending as if that was what they had been talking about the whole time.

Miranda frowned, then looked away. Garrus got back on subject. "That's just like you, Shepard," he chuckled. "Always throwing yourself in harm's way for others."

"Somebody's gotta do it; might as well be someone who's as hard to kill as me." Shepard shrugged.

"We're here." Miranda said, looking at the bar. It was a classy place, much classier than the last bar Shepard and Miranda had been too.

"Nice joint," Shepard said, walking in. "Wonder what they sell."


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Shepard entered the bar an Asari prostitute walked over, grabbing his arm and muttering things in his ear. She even took off his hat and put it on her own head. Much to Garrus and Miranda's surprise, he took out his wallet and handed money to her.

"What's this for?" She asked, taking the money.

"To get offa me." Shepard answered casually, taking his hat, shaking it, then putting it on his head. She frowned, letting go and walking off. Miranda held back a smile while Garrus crossed his arms and let out a big Turian smile.

"That was mean. You could've at least said please." Garrus teased.

"She coulda kept off of my hat." Shepard said, then "You know where this contact is, Miranda?"

"In the back room," Miranda said, walking through the bar to a door that said 'Employees Only.' She knocked twice, and the door opened, revealing an Asari woman leaning against a wall, arms crossed over her chest.

"Ms. Lawson," the woman said. "Good timing. Oriana was just moved out."

"No matter how early or how late we are, we always arrive just as things are about to go down," Shepard commented, though Miranda and the Asari were too busy talking. Garrus, however, heard and nodded, agreeing with the Commander.

"They'll be moving in a convoy. If you want, you can ride with her. Niket will." The Asari said, but Miranda shook her head.

"We'll provide support from the rooftops, as snipers." Miranda said.

"Well, at least there's no grassy knolls." Shepard said, sighing. "Anybody got a sniper rifle?"

"Of course." The Asari woman said, walking behind her desk and taking a suitcase out. Shepard raised his eyebrow and spoke.

"You say 'of course' like it was obvious you'd have long-range weapons," Shepard said.

"Always be prepared," the woman said, smiling lightly.

Fifteen minutes later and everything was in position. Three black cars were driving along the busy Illium roads, staying from drawing attention. Shepard, looking through his sniper scope atop a two-story-tall building, had been lucky, he realized; Garrus and Miranda were up even higher, and were nearly freezing due to the cold winds. After watching the cars for a few minutes, their progress slowed by traffic, Shepard's mind began to wonder to Liara. There were many crew members he had yet to see again, but his want to see Liara was much larger than any other crew member. Then, suddenly, a paper hit Shepard's face. He ripped it off, then looked through the scope at the cars.

They had moved only a few feet, the traffic far worse than anticipated. Shepard was to watch them until they passed the building at the corner where Garrus and Miranda were; then, it would be up to them to cover the convoy until they had safely stopped at the airport. Once in the airport Oriana would buy a ticket and leave. The only person who knew where she was going was Oriana herself.

Shepard looked at the newspaper in his hand, seeing that someone had scribbled a few words in it with a pen. Shepard read it quickly, then tucked it into his pocket, focusing on the mission at hand. Shepard had just refocused on the convoy when, suddenly, a biotic blast shot the middle car across the busy street, smashing it into the building beside Shepard. Dust blocked Shepard's view and, acting on impulse, Shepard jumped down. Luckily, he landed on enough garbage to keep him from breaking his bones, but he would have a bruised back for a few weeks.

Shepard took the scope off of the bolt-action rifle and ran, slightly crouched to avoid getting shot by anyone that had a firearm and was panicking, between cars, quickly getting to the rear car. It was common knowledge to experienced criminals that, in a convoy, the person being protected was always in the middle. To keep Oriana safe, Miranda had ordered that she be put in the back car. Shepard didn't know how in-shape the other car was, but he felt safe in betting that Miranda's orders had saved Oriana's life.

"Oriana!" Shepard shouted over the sounds of chaos, throwing the door open. "I'm on your side! We need to get out of here!" Suddenly, Shepard was staring down the barrel of an automatic pistol.

"Back off." A man said.

"If you're gonna shoot me, at least tell me your name."

"Niket. Oriana isn't in this car." Niket said, and Shepard took a guess on the rest of the plan.

"You changed Miranda's plans so that Oriana would be in the front car, then replaced the drivers with men that, though knowing the plan, were on your side." Shepard said.

"How'd you know?"

"It's what I would've done." Suddenly, the car flipped over, and Shepard had to grab Niket to avoid falling out of the open car door.

"What the hell!" Niket asked, taking off his seatbelt and kicking the door's glass out. He crawled through and glared at an Asari in armor, holding a shotgun. "I'm in this car!"

"I would not suggest yelling at a woman with a weapon." Shepard said, but wasn't heard.

"I know. I figure a ransom will pay more than what you're going to pay me." The Asari said, then shot Niket. Shepard, taking the time it took her to pump her shotgun, crawled out of the car and tackled her to the ground, knocking her shotgun away.

"Wha-!" The Asari exclaimed while Shepard pinned her arms down over her head with one hand while drawing his pistol with another.

"Mistake one: you were at ease after killing the only visible enemy. Mistake two: you messed with someone with Cerberus. Did you think they'd really let this go? And mistake three: you nearly killed me." Shepard quickly said.

"Mistake one: you messed with me," the Asari mocked. "Mistake two: you forgot I'm a biotic."

"Oh shi-" The Asari used the equivalent of a very large fist hitting Shepard in the face, sending him flying until he landed three feet away and slammed into the ground, dropping his pistol. The Asari kicked it away, then put her boot on Shepard's throat.

"Commander Shepard, huh? I remember that face. 'Savior of the Galaxy,' huh? Why aren't you dead?" The Asari asked, taking her boot off of his throat just enough for him to talk.

"I have a squad..." Shepard said silently, feeling blood leak from the cut on the back of his head.

"What?" The Asari asked, taking her boot of more. "I can't hear you."

Shepard smiled, revealing bloody teeth from where his lip had busted in her biotic attack.

"And they have sniper rifles." Shepard finished. The Asari fell over, dead, before the echoes of a gunshot reached Shepard's ears. Shepard stood, groaning as he got to his feet, and ran to Oriana's car that had not moved due to an abandoned car in front of it. He opened the back door and looked in at a scared girl. "Hello, I'm Commander Shepard. Would you kindly come with me?"

"Aren't you dead?" The driver asked.

"Yes, I'm dead, and what you see is just a ghost." Shepard rolled his eyes. Oriana smiled, even the smallest of jokes seeming hilarious due to the chaos surrounding her, and got out of the car.

"Wait, what about Niket?" The driver asked.

"If you see him, then you really _will_ be seeing a ghost." Shepard said, shutting the door. "Alright, there shouldn't be any problems, but if there are..." Shepard looked up at the building, barely able to see Miranda wave. "We don't need to worry. Careful around that glass, by the way."

"I'm not a little kid." Oriana said, and Shepard shrugged.

"I'm just afraid of what one of my squad will do to me if you're hurt." Shepard admitted.

**A/N: Yes, that 'I'm not a little kid' is a joke about how I thought about making Oriana a little kid. But, I figured that'd be too weird. Of course, this is a series about all of the races and event taking place in the 40's-50's, so weird is kind of what one should expect to see.**

**-MN1**


End file.
